


Cookies (prompt)

by OrdinaryMiracle84



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryMiracle84/pseuds/OrdinaryMiracle84
Summary: Dedicated to @songsforfelurian <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @songsforfelurian <3

It was the last day of his Birthday visit at Mark's. He's got a late flight back, so when the morning light stirred him from his sleep, he just stretched languidly and smiled. It's been such a wonderful time over the last few days, celebrating his Birthday surrounded by good friends, getting to visit DisneyLand and gaining many precious memories.

He laughed softly, remembering the roller coaster ride where he was sat next to Mark, yelling at the top of his lungs at the different twists and turns, scared shitless as the coaster was rising higher and higher, the anticipation and height taking his breath away. It ended up turning into such a fun experience and sharing it with Mark made it even better. He's found such a great friend in him, they bonded immediately as they met, constantly joking and teasing each other, but also able to talk about more serious stuff. Jack felt he could trust Mark with his life, confide in him. He knew they'd be there for each other in times of need.   
He was looking forward to his return home, but something niggled him, something unclear, he just couldn't make out what it was. He wasn't 100% happy about going back home.

He'd managed to drift into a deep slumber again before something sweet made him slowly wake up.  
Sweet. Jack could smell it. Chocolate and pecans, cinnamon, blueberries. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.

~~

Mark stood in the kitchen, admiring his early morning efforts. He wanted to make Jack's last day of visit memorable, so he opted to surprise him with home-made cookies. He smiled at the thought of Jack's would-be reaction, hoping he'd got the recipe right, hoping Jack would like it, remember it.  
Come back to it?...  
Mark wasn't sure where that thought suddenly popped into his head. He knew he'd miss his best friend, his contagious positivity and energy, the way he understood him like no one else seemed to, how they clicked together since the get go. He's had so much fun with him staying over. It just hurt that little bit more than he expected that Jack would be going back home tonight.

~~

"COOKIES!!! OH MY GOD, MARK, LOOK AT ALL THE COOKIES" Jack was absolutely reeling with joy, noticing the three large trays of deliciously smelling baked goods laid out on the kitchen table.  
"You're welcome" Mark giggled, deeply pleased with Jack's reaction. "Thought I'd give you a proper send off. And also, show off my awesome baking skills, obviously."  
"Ye would" Jack chuckled. "Thank you! I..I didn't expect that". He was truly touched. No one has ever baked for him before apart from his mum and Nana, and it held precious memories for him. Someone caring for him. Mark caring for him.  
Mark held one cookie out. "Here, try one first."  
Jack grabbed it excitedly, shoving it straight into his mouth.  
His face contorted with pure delight. "OH WOD, HIS ISH SHO HOOD!"  
Mark laughed, grabbing another cookie. "How about this one? Didn't know which flavour you would like best."  
Jack swallowed and pulled a shock face. "What do ye mean...they're COOKIES, they're ALL good!"  
"Of course they are, what a silly question" Mark shook his head, his heart soaring at the happiness on Jack's face, in his voice.

~~

Don't go home yet. Stay for a little longer. 

"It's been a blast, dude. We should do this again sometime soon"

I wish I could stay for a few more days.

"Thanks so much for everything. I really appreciate it. Won't be long till next time"

They embraced for a long moment. A moment that seemed like forever but also a fraction of a second. When they let go of each other, it was unwillingly. Something was becoming different. Mark's heart hurt saying goodbye. In a sudden and overwhelming way.  
Jack fiddled with his suitcase, trying to blink away wetness in his eyes, trying to shake off the weird feeling suddenly coursing through him.

"Hey, Sean?"  
Jack turned around, his heart lurching at the sound of his given name. "Mark?"  
Mark approached him, trying to sound as playful as he could even though there was meaning in what he was about to do.  
"Hand hug?"  
"Ye big doofus" Jack smiled and held out his raised palm, pressing it to Mark's.   
Mark held his gaze and slowly intertwined their fingers together.   
Jack felt his stomach flutter, there was something so intimate in this gesture, so...private.  
Mark leaned towards Jack, brushed his nose against his neck ever so slightly. "Come back soon, I'll bake you more cookies. Every day and every night."

"Promise?" Jack was trying to maintain composure, though he could feel it was dangerously slipping.  
"Whatever you wish" Mark moved his lips close to Jack's ear, then pulled away slightly to look into Jack's eyes.  
His eyes were burning with ocean blue, fierce, strong, energetic, just like Jack was. It was captivating. He wanted more of it. He wanted more of Jack.

He was too lost in his thoughts to notice the exact moment it happened but it did, and they naturally gravitated towards each other, eyes closing, lips touching gently, tasting, exploring, searching and finding.

And on a cool February morning, full of smells of chocolate and pecans, cinnamon and blueberries, was when they found one another.


End file.
